prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC20
is the 20th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 506th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Iona asks Megumi and Yuko to team up with her to fight the Saiarks. However, Hime becomes upset why she cannot team up with Iona because she revealed that Hime opened the Axia box that allowed Queen Mirage and her group to attack Blue Sky Kingdom, despite Hime's protests not to. Because of the invasion, her sister Maria became a Pretty Cure, but was soon captured by Phantom. This is the reason why she cannot forgive or trust Hime, whichs upsets Hime and causes her to run away. The others started looking for her. Megumi tried to contact her via the Cure Line, but Hime did not want to answer. Hime hid in the playground and started sobbing because she thinks Megumi and Yuko don't want anything to do with her anymore because of her mistake. Yuko manages to find her with the detective Precards, and through offering her another piece of candy. Yuko assures that she and Megumi are still her friends, but Hime still refuses to see her out of fear that Megumi hates her. Meanwhile, two Saiarks appear, and Megumi goes to the city and fights them, she gains advantages as Namakeruda and Hosshiwa quarrel with each other. She performs Passion Dynamite on the Choiarks, but her alone was not enough to actually defeat the Saiarks. Before they could finish her, Cure Fortune arrives just in time and both of them work together and defeat the Saiarks with their individual attacks. Upon seeing Lovely and Fortune rubbing Ribbon's nose to obtain the PreCards, Hime started growing concerned. Lovely approaches her, but Hime pictures Lovely shunning her for Fortune in the form of a new partnership. Feeling that Lovely kicked her out, Hime runs away in tears, much to Lovely's confusion. The episode ends with Phantom in the Pretty Cure Graveyard, trapping another Cure within a mirror. He now sets his sights on the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures. Major Events *It is revealed that Hime opened Axia when she was younger, thus causing the Phantom Empire to be freed. *A clearer view of Cure Tender is shown for the first time. *Phantom's Pretty Cure Graveyard is shown for the first time, where he keeps the Cures he captured. *This is the first time two separate Saiarks were summoned. There were two from episode 8, but they were created from one group of people. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Sunshine (in the opening only) *Cure Tender (in a flashback only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Queen Mirage (in a flashback only) *Oresky (in a flashback only) *Deep Mirror (in a flashback only) *Namakeruda *Hosshiwa *Phantom *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji Trivia *Cure Sunshine gives the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *One of the Cures Phantom captures looks similar to Cure Echo. *This is the second episode where Hime or Yuko did not participate in the fight, following episode 13. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes